I Hit Harder
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Sam is badly attacked by two guys from his school. His father finds out. The boys won't be attacking anybody else ever again.


**10****th****, January 1997, 7pm **

It sucked being the youngest.

You get the most attention and even that sounds you know, great, it really wasn't. You do something wrong and they know like straight away, anything that happens in your life little or big they know about it, and then the smothering of their attention it was pretty sickening.

You get talked over because your opinion, your say does not matter. And try telling them something is wrong, whoa! They are older, they know better, they are right, it is how it is and you're not allowed to expect otherwise.

And then there was their overprotective ass's. Oh gawd, you get sick of it.

And then sometimes it comes in handy.

**8****th****, January, 1997, 4.15pm. **

"Hey Sammy, hey Sammy boy"

Sam continued on walking in the pouring rain, his hood pulled down and head hanging low as his boots splashed in the puddles the water made.

He knew who was calling him, hell he recognized the voice and he had to keep walking hoping to lose them and well if he didn't he just had to hope they couldn't run as fast as he could.

Then a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he yelped. His eyes scanned the area desperately but it was silent, all he had wanted to do was take a shortcut across the park but stupidly, not that he had anticipated this, he had took the deserted route. He should have stuck to the streets where he would have been safe no matter how long and how wet he was when he had got home.

"Don't ignore us boy" Sam was pushed over on the soggy and muddy grass in the park. He looked up seeing all three of them, Ricky, Cal and Andrew.

"Please" He pleaded. "Just leave me alone"

"Leave you alone?" Ricky, the ringleader chuckled with a shake of his head.

"The fuck you get to order us about sissy boy!" Cal yelled kicking him hard in the gut.

Sam didn't kneel over in pain; he rolled to the side ignoring the pain that wanted to make him curl inwards and avoided the next blow dealt to him.

Ricky grabbed his hair tightly pulling it back from his scalp while slamming his knee into Sam's chest making him wheeze.

Sam reached out and grabbed Ricky's other hand twisting it backwards. Ricky's face spasmed in pain and Sam allowed a little smile before he found himself face down, a hand on the back of his head forcing him into the ground.

Before he could retaliate, do anything, kicks and punches rained down on his body.

It felt like ages until they left, until Sam was able to stand up and walk back. He made it back without being attacked again; his breathing laboured due to having his face smothered in the muddy wet grass, his body aching with the pain it had received.

His temporary home had never been so grand before, never had he been so glad to get back. He just wanted to curl up in his bed under the covers, after having painkillers to lessen the pain.

He entered the motel room seeing his father sitting on the settee pouring over papers who looked up on the sound of the door opening. "Hey Sa-what happened to you?"

John gaped at his son, his son who was confronted in pain, soaked in water and caked in mud.

"Nothing?" Sam grimaced.

"Sit down" John guided his son into the bathroom and sitting him down on the toilet seat after putting it down then giving him painkillers as he pulled the boys top and jeans off him.

John winced at the bruising and cuts lining the boy's torso, thighs and legs. "Okay Sam" He lifted the boys chin, wetting a towel and wiping the mud away from his son's face.

"I need to see if you're badly hurt, tell me if an area hurts okay son?"

Sam nodded and John pressed down on his skin but apart from pressure to the bruising and cuts he was okay.

For the smaller cuts he just cleaned with water and soap, for the bigger cuts he applied disinfectant, for the bruises he applied ice packs then set his son down on the bed.

It took a while for Sam to go to sleep but his father stayed there watching over his son, anger coursing through his body.

**9****th****, January, 1997, 4.00 **

Sam had given John the names and descriptions of the boys that had done this to him, actually boys was a stretch they were seniors. John could call them men and treat them like men which meant he could get revenge, he could make them pay.

He had given Sam the day off school, stayed with him all day where they had watched TV, tried to bake a cake which they dreadfully failed, had played card games, laughed and generally had a good time.

Now he was going to wish they had never touched his son. When his son had walked through the motel door his heart had stopped, stopped at seeing his baby hurt, and then when Sam recounted it anger took over. He took care of Sam first before he even thought of making them pay, until now.

His skin prickled as he saw the three seniors walk out the school, laughing their heads off at a poor kid who had just fallen over.

**9****th****, January, 1997, 6.00 **

Not one of the three boys would speak about what had happened to them it was like they were frozen in shock, there was not one mark on them and that was the most weird thing of all. They had only muttered one sentence- "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'll be good"

**10****th****, January, 1998, 1.00**

We left the town of course to continue to the next hunt but I did check it out, I had to make sure that the boys had learnt the lesson I teached them and from this day they hadn't hurt one person, not one, not ever. I wasn't going to check up on them again but I strongly believed they wouldn't change not after I had dealed with them.

I knew how to hit harder without leaving a mark while exacting revenge and making a difference.

But then there was the next time, Sam got bullied. I hoped he wouldn't be but you could never be too sure what I was sure about however was…I hit harder.


End file.
